freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Smile.jpg
smile.jpg is supposedly a picture or file with a husky dog-like creature, with human teeth. The only distinctive thing in the background is a hand reaching out towards the creature. It is said that any who views the true picture is haunted for the rest of their life by the image, especially in their dreams. It is also said that the victims of the smile.dog have anonymous emails or packages with the the image in it, and one message: spread the word. scare factor: Heart Attack cause of the stupid creepy scary smile, and the scary unknown animal. MTRCB SPG Variations must scare Smile.jpg. Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Home VIEW SOURCE SHARE Welcome to the Scary Logos Wiki! Make sure to check out all of our logos! WARNING: Prepare to be scared out of your minds! Dan Curtis produtions get spooked by this logo.But that's nothing compared to Converge Video an Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Pages that include images Category:Pages with images Category:Pages with the incluison of images Category:Pages with no videos Category:Top Pages Category:Not Logos Category:This is not a logo. Category:It's not a logo Category:Candidates for no videos Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:GET THIS OFF THE WIKI Category:This is the most autistic fucking website i've ever seen Category:Fan Feed More Scary Logos Wiki 1 Rated SPG (Strong Parental Guidance) 2 DNA Productions 3 Sony Computer Entertainment 5 Things We Want to See in a Venom Sequel FANDOM Meatspin.cc is the best website ever! Scary Logos Wiki What Would Happen If You Took Al Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos which are not extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Control, alt, delete. Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Please don't delete this page Category:HEY ITS NOT A LOGO DELETE IT PLS Category:Logos that were deleted by noobs Category:Deleted by Monika Category:WARNING: PLEASE DELETED THE CATEGORY, THIS BULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!! Category:Work In Progress(Will get deleted when this page is created fully) Category:Deleted category NOW Category:Dude, this is a creepypasta photo, not a logo. Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that make Donald trump f*rt Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that scare Smile Dog Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that make Big Chungus go phooey Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 Category:YOU WILL DIE